Deseo reprimido
by Smilecandy
Summary: Un deseo: hacerlo contigo, sudar hasta quedar agotados, que nuestro pulso se acelere y la respiración se nos salga de control. Clasificado M por varias razones.


Fanfic de Smilecandy.

Hola, catalogo este fic M, por varias razones.

La pareja es Kougami y Akane.

Espero que disfruten, lean y comenten.

Descargo: Nada, ni siquiera los personajes, son míos.

* * *

Luego de una dura jornada de trabajo, el equipo volvió a la central, burlándose de la apariencia de Akane.

A diferencia de otros días, la Inspectora estaba manchada de sangre por donde la vieras.

'...y ¡PUM! Akane-chan llena de sangre' rió Kagari 'La hiciste muy buena Ko!' le dio unas palmadas en la espalda del Enforcer.

Por otro lado, ella estaba frustrada. Si bien esto era su trabajo y había probabilidades de que esto sucediera, seguía siendo asqueroso.

Kougami sonrió. Podía ver a la joven enojarse por cada minuto que pasaba.

La Inspectora esperaba algo de cortesía por parte de él. Por lo menos unas disculpas.

Como si estuviera leyéndole la mente, el Enforcer la llamo.

'Tsunemori-kanshikan' ella lo miro 'Lo siento'.

Sorprendida, lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Kougami... disculpándose?

'Esta bien, no es nada. Solo una ducha y asunto arreglado'.

'Puedes usar mi baño'.

Dudo. Usar un baño de que no es de ella. Y estar con él en la habitación la pondría mas que nerviosa.

'No creo que...' fue interrumpida por el Enforcer.

'Sera rápido' comenzó a decir 'Te duchas y te vas. Sera mejor,que ir como estas ahora'.

'Mmm... está bien'.

* * *

Observo a su alrededor. Todo era tan oscuro y apagado. ''De seguro todas las habitaciones serán así''.

'¿Inspector?' le llamo. Akane giro por donde provenía la voz. Al hacer el movimiento, tropezó con sus pies y cayo.

Sintió algo duro debajo de ella. Kougami amortiguo su caída.

Veía como, sin prisa, abría los ojos. En ellos, estaba reflejada.

Acercándose más y más, sus miradas se volvía profunda.

Acariciando la piel suave de una de sus mejillas, Kougami rozo sus labios con los de ella.

Apunto de besarse, despertó de su trance, dándole a saber en la posición en la que estaba. Sus mejillas tomaron color.

Se apartó y trato de irse.

''No''

Se escuchó un sonido seco y fuerte. Un movimiento brusco. La palma de una mano chocó en la puerta.

'Ve a bañarte' Dijo en tono seco.

'S...si' acabo atemorizándose un poco.

Una vez en el baño, el agua recorría su cuerpo. Cada una de sus delgadas curvas,sus pechos, su pelo, eran mojados por el agua.

Nunca se imaginó esa faceta de Kougami. Él estaba... ¿Enfadado? ¿Desesperado? Tal vez, ambas.

* * *

Amarrando una toalla sobre su diminuto cuerpo, notó que su ropa no estaba. ''¿En dónde podría estar?''

Saliendo del baño, su mirada se fijó en el Enforcer.

'Kougami-san, ¿Y mi uniforme?'

'Lo mande a lavar' saco una camiseta de su comoda 'Ponte esto' le extendió la prenda. Se negó.

Arqueo una ceja. Mirándola detalladamente, las gotas de agua sobrantes corrían sobre su cuerpo. En lugares donde él era incapaz de ver. En lugares donde lo harían sentir realmente bien. ''Maldita toalla'' maldijo en su mente.

'No, necesito mi uniforme para poder irme' concluyo.

'Lo siento' sonrió 'Pero se ha hecho tarde, te sugiero que te quedes'.

'Sera otro día, pero yo me voy' Akane protesto.

Dispuesta a recuperar su uniforme, la Inspectora comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. El agarro su muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

Acorralándola a la pared mas cercana, Kougami acerco sus labios al oído de Akane, lo mordió y le susurro:

'Si te digo -_te quedas_- te quedas' se estremeció al sentir su aliento.

Teniendo una buena vista de sus pechos, se remojo los labios sin dejar de ver ese lugar prohibido de ella, un escalofrió le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

'Déjame ir' suplico.

'No' murmuro.

Y sin mas rodeos la besó. Lento, suave, profundo. Era difícil no resistirse.

Se sentía tan malditamente bien. Era lo que él quería. Quizás, ella también lo quería.

_Pero... ¿A quién engañamos? Ellos querían que sucediera._

Akane se dejó llevar, correspondió el beso de su amante.

La pasión y la lujuria aumento de a poco, haciendo que unos simples besos no fueran suficiente.

Ahora era una guerra entre lenguas. La del Enforcer con la cálida y húmeda lengua de la joven.

Él recorre el cuerpo de la mujer. Agarrando su _c***o_, la levanta hacia arriba, haciendo que un par de piernas rodearan su cintura.

La acomodo suavemente en la cama. Los besos viajan a su cuello. Mordisqueando y chupando. Un par de manos acarició su pelo, Kougami empleo mejor su labor.

'Ah' Gimió. Se ruborizo. Apretó sus labios, no quería soltar ruidos raros.

Sintió una sonrisa en su piel. Kougami se retiro de su cuello. Escucho una queja y rió. La observo, sus mejillas coloradas, su cabello desordenado, sus labios hinchados y apretados.

Rozando sus labios con los de ella dijo:

'Déjame escucharte' Asintió.

Por cada beso que se daban perdían la respiración. Siguiendo con el camino de besos, el ex-inspector agarro la toalla que estaba alrededor de la mujer y la tiro lejos. Como acto reflejo, Akane cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos. Agarrando sus manos y dejándolas a un costado, obtuvo una mejor una mejor vista de su cuerpo. Realmente era tentador,su cuerpo, pálido como la nieve, a merced de un hombre en abstinencia de su droga.

_Tsunemori era su droga._

Acariciando sus pechos rosados por el calor, empieza a lamerlos, provocando que la Inspectora jadee. Era como un frenesí, el loco por ella y ella dejándose hacer por él. Una combinación perfecta.

Jadeos y gemidos llenaban la habitación, era como _el eco de sus deseos más oscuros, profundos y reprimidos._

Sin dejar de besarla, empezó a desvestirse con un poco de ayuda de la mujer. Las diminutas manos de Akane recorrían el cuerpo tonificado de Kougami.

Lentamente la penetró. Hubo un quejido de dolor. Dejo que su cuerpo se adapte a él. Con un apretón en el brazo, empezó a moverse, causando un gemido por parte de ambos. Se sentía demasiado bien estar dentro de ella. Entrando y saliendo. Como él quería. Como ella deseaba.

Quería acariciarla, besarla, tocarla como lo hacía ahora.

Su movimiento comenzó a ser más rápido, mas desenfrenado. Construyendo su orgasmo, Akane grito.

'¡Kougami!'

'Shinya' corrigió.

'¡Shinya!' Los dos al borde del abismo, sus fluidos fueron desgarradores.

El Enforcer se acostó al lado de la joven.

'Shinya' susurró recomponiéndose. La miro.

Que lindo era escucharlo de sus labios, de cualquier manera o forma. Acariciando su mejilla colorada, la besó.

Esto era solo el principio. Suave y lento.

Después sería salvaje y loco.

Se durmieron entre risas y caricias.

* * *

Al otro día, Shion entro al cuarto de Ko, lo que se llevó una grata sorpresa. Sonrió, ''Era hora de que sucediera'' y se retiró de allí.

En la cama había una par de cuerpos, abrazados descansando en paz.

**Fin**


End file.
